


130

by Kallium



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shakespearean Sonnets, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallium/pseuds/Kallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shakespeare's sonnet 130: Shoot edition</p>
            </blockquote>





	130

**Author's Note:**

> So... this happened. I was trying to write something else, but somehow ended up with this ΧD  
> Admittedly, it was really fun writing it (frustrating occasionally, but fun). However, I do feel the need to apologise to all native English speakers. Please forgive the late night idea of an incurable shipper's brain.  
> That being said, if you think something is not quite working, feel free to point it out.  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did :)

My hacker's eyes are nothing like the shoal;

Her lips are far more red than if they bled;

If breasts be palmed, then hers are each a knoll;

If hairs be wires, you're blind! They're silken thread.

I have seen steaks my palate that excite,

But none just like the smirk upon her cheeks;

And in my day job is there more delight

Than in the ceaseless flirting when she speaks.

I hate to hear her talking in my ear;

Yeah, silence has a way more pleasing sound;

I grant she's reckless and she knows no fear;

My hacker with two guns? Your heart will pound!

And though, of course, she's not as cool as Bear,

Perhaps, there is a chance, I maybe care.


End file.
